


That Time Again

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Shika watched the light shade of pink that dusted across the bit of Neji’s cheeks that were visible to her. Shika smiled a lazy, rewarding smile as her fingers quickened.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Kudos: 6





	That Time Again

Steam rose from the egg whites that cooked meshed with spinach and tomatoes with a pinch of salt and pepper as it sizzled over the olive oil that lubricated the pan. Shika inhaled the flavorful vapor before looking towards the room that she shared with the girl who hadn’t risen just yet. Shika turned the stove off before heading towards the bedroom door that had been shut since she left it nearly an hour ago. Typically, Neji was the first to rise out of the two, so her absence was an oddity in the Nara’s morning.

Shika opened the door careful not to turn the knob too loudly in the case that the other still slept. She stepped in to find Neji lying on her side with her eyes shut in a faint frown. Shika rid herself of any efforts to make her entrance scarce as she stepped towards Neji’s side of the bed.

“Morning,” Shika greeted.

Neji exhaled through her nose, swaying a few sun stricken hairs.

“You okay?” Shika asked, tucking her hands into the pockets of her basketball shorts before bending at the waist to study Neji’s face.

Neji only rolled over, turning her back to the other, “I’m bloated.”

“Oh,” Shika stood back up and looked over the girl, “period?”

Neji sighed softly, “no, not yet.”

“Close?” Shika asked.

Neji nodded. The Hyuga then felt the bed dip just behind her before the new mass worked her way against her back side.

“I made food,” Shika said as she held the girl in a comforting and secure hold. She then snuck her hand towards the Hyuga’s stomach. The Nara let out a breathy chuckle, “you are bloated.”

Neji gripped Shika’s wrist and tossed it to the side before lying against her stomach, burying her face into the pillows.

“Okay, I’m sorry. You’re moody too. I guess it is really that time again,” Shika lazily rolled onto her back and looked to the ceiling, “I guess it would make sense. Man, I lost track of time.”

Neji said nothing between the pillows.

Shika looked to the Hyuga and waited for a response or a movement in turn to her words, but Neji lied dead still, hiding her face and bloat from the world. Shika then turned onto her side to face the mildly annoyed Hyuga, “Neji, there’s nothing wrong with it. Who are you trying to impress? I should be the only one and you impressed me a long time ago.”

Neji said something that was muffled by the pillows.

“I can’t hear you.”

Neji lifted her head enough to repeat her words clearly, “I’m uncomfortable.”

Shika reached out and brushed her hair from her face, “at least you’re cute.”

Neji stared to the Nara tiredly. She looked as if she wished to say something, but she shut her mouth and allowed her face to fall back into the pillow.

“Come on,” Shika said as she rolled onto Neji who was pressed into the mattress by the extra weight, “get up.”

Neji muffled a no.

Shika worked her arms between Neji and the mattress to wrap them around the girl’s stomach and waist, “let’s do something.”

Yet another no came from the cushion of the pillow.

Shika tightened her hold as she perched her chin up on the back of Neji’s shoulder, “Neji.” She then felt the Hyuga raise her hips, lifting the both of their pelvises into the air.

“You cannot weigh me down then tell me to get up, Nara.”

“Does this mean you’ll get up?”

Neji dropped her face back into the cushion wordlessly.

Shika kept a look of content as she held onto the girl.

“I’m uncomfortable,” Neji repeated, only Shika could make it out that time.

The Nara unwrapped her arms enough for her hands to slip underneath the girl’s loose t-shirt and rub up and down Neji’s waist, “at least eat.”

Neji shook her head.

Shika continued to caress the girl’s skin as her hands ventured from her waist to her chest.

Neji moaned uncomfortably against the pillows before lifting her head to speak, “that hurt,” she complained as she gently grabbed the Nara’s hand.

“I forgot you get sensitive up there,” Shika said before her hands traveled back down to settle one over the other against the Hyuga’s stomach that the Nara came to adore.

Neji pressed her face back into the pillow as her own hand pressed over her sore breast gently.

Shika frowned, “I’m sorry.”

Neji muffled her forgiveness through the sheets before moving back just a bit, pressing against Shika’s pelvis.

Shika looked down to her as the Hyuga pressed against her front, “Man, I forgot about a lot.”

Neji groaned pitifully at her own discomfort.

“You get just as horny as you get sensitive.”

Neji curved her back and pressed back even harder in response.

Shika’s thumbs rubbed back and forth against the girl’s stomach before her hands ran down between her thighs and over her hips, rear and front. The hands then breached the band of the soft panties that doubled as pajamas in the night. She pushed through the panties’ leg openings to grip the Hyuga’s thighs all over again earning repetitive back movements from the girl who wanted the hands between her legs more than anything else at the moment. Shika knew this.

“Okay, okay,” the Nara eased as her hands met each other in the center that caused Neji to visibly melt. The Hyuga wrapped her arms underneath the pillow, keeping her head pressed comfortably against it as Shika ran two fingers of the same hand through her folds. 

“I’ll get up,” Neji mumbled tiredly.

“After this?”

Neji nodded.

“Promise?”

Neji nodded again as she rocked backwards at the feeling of Shika slowly massaging her clit.

“What do you wanna do?”

Neji hummed quietly, keeping her eyes shut as the Nara quickened her pace, “I don’t know,” she sighed.

“We could go shopping.”

Neji shook her head slightly. 

“No? We could find something to watch. Do you have a lot of work?”

Neji took some time to think before her back snapped into a sharp bend at the quickening of the fingers against the swelling clit that had slicked by her own lubricant, “mh, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you wanna watch anything or you don’t know if your teachers loaded you with work?”

“Mh,” Neji hummed into the pillow, “work. Need to check,” she said quietly as she moved against the finger tip that turned into the length of two fingers that joined in on the circular maneuvers.

Shika leaned down and placed her chin back onto the girl’s shoulder, keeping her free hand placed gently on the warming skin of the Hyuga’s stomach, “okay, well check and we’ll just see from there.”

Neji nodded as she muttered sounds of pleasure.

Shika watched the light shade of pink that dusted across the bit of Neji’s cheeks that were visible to her. Shika smiled a lazy, rewarding smile as her fingers quickened. She felt Neji’s stomach firm against her delicate touch as the Hyuga pressed back harder and harder against the Nara’s hips.

Neji released a sudden and sharp breath that she had been holding since the knot began to consistently build up at the bottom of her abdomen. Her hold against the pillow tightened as her brows came together pleasurably. Her hips rose up and down against the circles of the Nara’s fingers until the knot became undone. She pressed down against the fingers until she became incredibly sensitive. Her rear rose to rid themselves of the touch that had become too much before her thighs shut against the digits, trapping them between her legs.

“You still uncomfortable?” Shika asked quietly, pressing a kiss to Neji’s shoulder.

Neji muffled something faintly into the pillows.

“Okay well,” Shika freed her fingers, rose and tossed her legs over the side of the bed, “a promise is a promise,” she reminded. She moved to stand when she heard a faint whine behind her. Shika turned and watched as Neji opened her legs all over again. Shika raised a brow, “again?”

Neji nuzzled into the pillow and nodded.

“Gods, I really forgot how needy you get.”


End file.
